<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purple Powder and Spilled Secrets by cherrysprite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174640">Purple Powder and Spilled Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysprite/pseuds/cherrysprite'>cherrysprite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Fics [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(she's not very good at it), Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Potions Accident, Prompt Fill, Secrets, Theo's friend is a witch, Truth Serum, Truth Spells, Witchcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysprite/pseuds/cherrysprite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Theo finds out from Jaclyn, his new friend he met in college who happens to be a witch, that truth serum exists, they decide to try it out on Liam to screw around with him. It doesn't work the way they're expecting it to, to say the least.</p><p>A request from lynnex :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Fics [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purple Powder and Spilled Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lynnex">lynnex</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here it is!! I'm hoping this meets your expectations and hopes for this :) Truth serum isn't something I've written before, so I hope that I did it right :)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Theo was eager for the night; he was spending it with his two favorite people, Liam and Jaclyn, a girl he’d met in one of his college classes a few months back, planning to hang out in Theo’s apartment, eat pizza, and watch movies. That was a regular Friday night for him, which usually wouldn’t get him too excited, but this Friday night had a twist. Jaclyn, who had considerable connections to the druids and witches of the supernatural realm being a witch herself, had managed to score something special.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The powdery purple substance looked enticing sitting in its little glass vial, being held between Jaclyn’s index finger and thumb as they held it up to the light over Theo’s kitchen sink. “This’ll work?” Theo asked, a smirk on his face. Jaclyn nodded, examining the almost iridescent powder as it sparkled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dad used this on my sister once after she snuck out,” Jaclyn said, an amused smile on her face at the memory. She tucked a piece of her shoulder-length dark brown hair back, laughing a little to herself. “Any question he asked, she had to answer. It was hilarious. This’ll be a fun night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This had all come about from Jaclyn absently mentioning all of her witchy stuff a few weeks back as they were walking to her dorm from their class, when she’d casually slipped in that truth serums were a thing. Theo had immediately stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, leveling her with an incredulous stare that begged her to tell him more. They’d decided to try and get some just to screw around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were planning to fuck around with Liam by making him take it on accident and then ask him embarrassing questions, which would have sounded a lot meaner if they weren’t planning on doing it too. They thought that his would be the funniest though, since he got so worked up when he got embarrassed, so his was the main event. Theo was already planning on asking him when the last time he wet the bed was, since his mother had already told him it was at a an embarrassingly old age, but Liam didn’t know he knew that yet. He could already see Liam’s red cheeks about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this is safe?” Theo asked to clarify. “I just want to make sure we’re not gonna kill ourselves in the process.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jaclyn said. “I’ve never done it before, but like I said, I’ve seen people do it. Your little boyfriend won’t die if he has a little,” She teased, squeezing Theo’s cheeks with one hand. Theo wrenched his face away and rolled his eyes, but Jaclyn was still laughing. “You should ask him if he has a crush on you tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’d say no,” Theo declined flatly, shaking his head. It was Jaclyn’s turn to roll her eyes then. “I’d get a ‘no’ and then I’d have to act like my entire life was ruined, no thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For a biology student, you’re really fucking dumb. It’s all </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘be safe, Theo!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘text me when you get home, Theo!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Do you want to go with me to this very specific thing that I know you like, Theo?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him,” Jaclyn scoffed, putting on her best doe-eyed expression and making her voice squeakier. “He wouldn’t say no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked like she wanted to say something else, but Theo’s ears picked up on the elevator stopping on his floor of the apartment building and shushed her. Sure enough, there was a knock on the door a few seconds later with a grinning Liam outside, holding the pizza in his hands. It was showtime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+++</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three of them got settled in around Theo’s coffee table, Jaclyn and Theo taking the couch and Liam sitting on a chair that he’d pulled to be across from them. Theo put on a movie they’d already seen before on low volume to make it clear that they weren’t really there to watch movies, more to just “hang out,” and they dug into the pizza right away. They ate a few pieces straight out of the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m stupid,” Jaclyn exclaimed as the three of them were chewing on their pizza slices. “I forgot the drinks. Liam, a Coke?” She asked. Liam nodded, her eyes following Jaclyn as she walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Over her shoulder after Liam looked away, Jaclyn shot Theo a wink, letting him know that their plan was a go. She tipped a generous bit of the purple powder into Liam’s glass after pouring Coke into it, swishing it around a little to get it to activate and mix up. The powder would act as a serum after just a few minutes of it being set in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She brought out the drinks for everyone, letting them each take their own. Jaclyn and Theo had both decided to drink Sprite so there was no way that their clear drinks could be mixed up with the drugged dark soda, and they sipped on them, glancing at each other mischievously. Liam had already taken two big gulps of his, burping softly at the carbonation, and would have already gotten enough to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Theo decided to say something to see if the serum had any effects yet. “This pizza is really good,” Theo said casually. Jaclyn and Liam nodded, Theo’s eyes glued to the beta. “You think we should keep getting it from this place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Liam said, which wasn’t any different from the other time Theo had asked him about it before he’d been dosed, so it didn’t help them with anything. He decided to go a different route. “What about fries?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think we need fries,” Liam said with a shrug. “The pizza’s good enough on its own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaclyn rolled her eyes at the mundane questions Theo was asking, knowing they weren’t getting anywhere with them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Give it a minute,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she mouthed to Theo while Liam was distracted. Theo nodded and took a bite of pizza instead, starting to wonder if they were wasting their time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys are too quiet tonight,” Liam said suddenly a few minutes later while Theo and Jaclyn were trying to silently communicate their confusion. “I know you’re both usually into shady shit but you could keep it out of Friday movie night. We’re not even watching the movie, you put on Jaclyn’s favorite again and then just left it on mute. That’s weird,” Liam said bluntly. Jaclyn raised her eyebrows, no doubt getting ready to defend </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pulp Fiction</span>
  </em>
  <span> in some way, but Theo stopped her. Liam looked slightly surprised at what he had said, like he hadn’t meant to. It was the same look he got every time he realized he said something a little too mean, blinking at himself and raising his eyebrows a fraction. “I don’t know why I said that. I’m not sorry, though. It’s weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> got Jaclyn’s attention. Liam’s eyes widened again. “What the fuck…” He whispered to himself as Theo and Jaclyn both looked at each other. They hadn’t even asked him anything, but he was already saying things he didn’t mean to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s supposed to happen,” Theo whispered, knowing Liam could hear him but having no other choice. Jaclyn shook her head frantically in agreement, all three of them starting to panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it has different effects on werewolves…” She breathed, taking out her phone where she’d taken a picture of the recipe from the book of potions her dad had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you talking about? What did you do to me?” Liam asked frantically, his hands shaking with fear and anger. “You’re such fucking idiots, I know that, but I can’t believe you would DRUG me!” He shouted, now looking at his hands like he was expecting them to start to change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, this wasn’t supposed to happen,” Jaclyn breathed, looking at the recipe with wide eyes. “There’s nothing on the page that says there were supposed to be any other ways it would work, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo looked over at Liam, who wasn’t daring to get up but had a red face both from frustration and panic. “Liam, calm down…” He tried, holding his hands out in defense. He’d seen the beta angry before, but never this panicked, even when they were in imminent danger. Something was really scaring him about being dosed with truth serum, and Theo had the decency to feel guilty about what it was. Liam glared at him. “It’s okay-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not okay!” Liam cried, gripping both sides of the chair with his clawed hands, not minding his claws going through. Jaclyn stood up to run into the kitchen and retrieve the bottle of powder and Theo stood up after her in case Liam was going to try and jump at him. He wanted the high ground. “Fuck you, I can’t believe you did this! What was the plan here, try and get embarrassing shit out of me like that the last time I peed my pants was when I was nine?” Liam groaned loudly and frustratedly after that, unable to stop talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaclyn came back with a guilty look on her face. “I think I gave him too much, the recipe called for only a pinch in a drink,” She muttered to Theo with a grimace. Liam’s head whirled around to face her, glaring. “Liam, I highly suggest you shut up before you embarrass yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really? How do you suggest I do that? I CAN’T STOP,” He enunciated clearly and rudely, leaning forward in his seat. “I’m so pissed at you guys. I want to key your cars so bad. You’re both dicks, and now I have to tell you about all the shit I was keeping a secret-” He spilled, looking both like he was satisfied with his insults but also like he wanted someone to duct tape his mouth shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liam-” Theo said cautiously, but nothing was stopping everything from spilling from Liam’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could never hate you, but I hate you right now because now I have to tell you that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> it when Jaclyn is around, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> bring myself not to like her, because she’s done literally nothing wrong except </span>
  <em>
    <span>DRUGGING</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. She’s beautiful and funny and she’s probably perfect for you, and I should be happy for you about that, but I can’t be. You deserve to be happy but I wish it were with me,” Liam rambled. One of his hands shot up to cover his mouth as Theo and Jaclyn froze where they stood. Theo’s lips parted in surprise, and Jaclyn couldn’t even give him an “I-told-you-so” look. “I’ve been in love with you since you stopped me from killing Nolan that one time five years ago, and all I can think about is how much I wish we were together and I wasn’t going to be stuck being one of your groomsmen, because I honestly might die. All I’ve wanted to do ever since then was tell you,” He choked out through his fingers. Tears were coming to Liam’s eyes, mortified, and he was starting to shake. “And normally I wouldn’t be so sappy about anybody else, but you’re different, you’re the first guy I’ve ever liked, first person I really fell in love with, and I would be devastated if you never talked to me again after this, so please, please don’t hate me,” He breathed. Liam bowed his head, looking at his lap, and started to cry, all of his words of truth hanging in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worst of it seemed like it was over, Liam quietly crying in his chair. Theo stayed silent, still frozen, while Jaclyn blinked at him. “Liam…” She said slowly. “Theo and I aren’t together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liam let out a wet, self-deprecating laugh. “I wish that changed anything,” He said, wiping the tears off his cheeks as what he’d done started to set in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo’s hands trembled. “What if it does?” He asked quietly. Liam looked up at him then, eyes red and his face streaked with tears, and Jaclyn smiled to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think this is a good time for me to go,” She said quietly, grabbing her purse and making her way out of the apartment door without another word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo stayed standing in front of Liam, whose heart was beating nervously a mile a minute. He stood up slowly. All traces of him looking like he wanted to punch Theo in the face were gone off his face now, replaced with a much more scared, anxious expression. The pit of Theo’s stomach sank guiltily. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Liam was supposed to be happy and relieved when they finally told each other how they felt, and this was the furthest thing from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that happened,” Theo said softly. “We didn’t think that was going to work like that. We were both going to take a little bit after you because we thought we’d make it into a game. It wasn’t supposed to make you confess like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re both fucking idiots,” Liam said, some anger coming back onto his face with the furrow of his brow. “I hope you know that, because I’m pissed. You weren’t supposed to know that,” He said, still embarrassed, which he had the right to be. Theo was surprised he hadn’t run out the door by now. “Seriously, I never-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo cut him off, deciding that Liam had been through enough that night and letting himself get angrier wasn’t going to work. He placed one hand on Liam’s cheek, hoping he wasn’t somehow reading things wrong, pulled him in, and kissed him. Liam tensed up against him, his fingers splaying out in surprise, but Theo held on for as long as he could. The relief and sensation that came flooding over him when Liam finally kissed him back a few seconds later was heady, but he didn't think about it for long, because he was realizing then that Liam was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> kissing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liam broke away to breathe first, his nose still stuffed up from crying, but he rested their foreheads together so they wouldn’t lose touch. Theo’s other hand moved to rest on Liam’s hip, smiling softly to himself. “I always thought I was going to be the one nervous about this,” Theo admitted, this time being his turn to tell the truth. Liam rolled his eyes, but Theo could both see and feel the hot blush creeping across his cheeks. “I figured you’d want to tell me if you really felt that way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Liam said. “More than anything. But then Jaclyn was always around and you guys seemed so close…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I was into guys,” Theo reminded, amused, but Liam shrugged defensively. Theo moved them to the couch, both of them stumbling slightly as they didn’t want to let go of each other. They fell onto the couch longways with their legs on the cushions with a small “oof.” Theo wrapped his arm around Liam, deciding it was better if he let Liam calm down a little after all of that non-consensual secret spilling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you never told me it was, like, exclusive,” Liam sighed, but still nuzzled into the space between Theo’s neck and shoulder. Theo smiled against the top of Liam’s head and Liam cuddled closer, but not all was forgiven. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“I’m still mad at you, though. Even if you didn’t mean to make me do that, you were still trying to get secrets out of me. Like how I’m allergic to pineapple but will still eat it even though last time I couldn’t breathe for an hour.” Theo held back a laugh and Liam cringed, a small groan leaving his lips as he hid his face in Theo’s shirt. “How long is this stuff supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>last?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!<br/>I wanted to make this one a little different and have Theo being the one directly responsible for the truth serum, since there have been fics before where somebody was dosed with it by hunters, so I hope my concept worked out okay :) Let me know what you think!<br/>It was fun taking requests, so if anyone has any more, feel free to share them and I'll see what I can do. I can't guarantee anything, but I'd still love to hear some ideas :)))</p><p>Comments are always appreciated!<br/>tumblr: grenadinepeach</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>